Heaven Shines Its Light
by FeatherWings
Summary: Kyo is running out of time and begins to give up all hope. But what happens when he and Tohru start talking and decide to find salvation together? Why do things go wrong and why are Haru and Rin running away? KyoxTohru and HaruxRin
1. Waiting for the End

Heaven Shines Its Light

by: FeatherWings

A boy sat in his room in a house that held empty hopes. He could hear the sounds of talking and laughter from the room downstairs. How he wanted to join them with all his heart but deep down he knew he could never be a part of their world. The cat was never welcome to join neither the Sohmas nor the normal humans even though these people seemed to accept him.

Then there was that girl...that angel, Tohru. She reached out to him, extending her hand, wanting to help the helpless person he was. Tohru...how did she see right through him? Him, the boy everyone knew but didn't know. And that smile that pierced his heart and made him want to cry. Tohru, the angel.

Kyo looked up from his spot against the wall and looked at the room incased in shadows. This room, despite all the time he had spent here, was unfamiliar and lonely only echoing the thoughts and memories that played in his head. He was starting to realize he could never escape but did it matter anymore?

He wouldn't be here much longer so no it didn't matter. He was running out of time and when his time did run out...he would be condemned and forgotten. That was always the fate of the cat but that wasn't the only thing torturing him. Even if he was helpless he still wanted to stay with Tohru the angel and that piercing smile.

How much time he had left he had buried it in the back of his mind wishing it would go away but it never did. This empty, lonely room he wouldn't miss but he was here so he could quietly etch what little good there had been in his life into his soul. This was it...this was the end.

He lowered his head and his eyes now fixated on the floor without seeing anything. There was a knock on his door that drove away his thoughts. "Kyo-kun? May I come in?" it was Tohru. He didn't know what to say anymore. He knew he would soon have to say good-bye and he dreaded that as if it were better to disappear without a trace. Not because he didn't want to talk to her but because he wanted to remember her just the way she was. He wanted her to keep smiling. "Kyo-kun?" she called again.

'I have to let her go...' he thought but it made his insides twist in pain. 'No, Kyo! Say something! Say anything!' he shouted at himself. "I don't want to loose you!" he yelled out loud but not intentionally.

"Eh? But I'm not going anywhere!" he could tell she was panicking even without seeing her and he couldn't help but laugh only to notice he hadn't laughed in days. The door opened and Tohru stepped in while smiling. "I haven't seen you laugh in awhile. I was worried." she closed the door behind her and sat down next to him against the wall. For a moment, neither of them said a thing. "Um...so summer vacation is almost here! Isn't that great?" she looked over at the cat who didn't seem happy about it at all. "Kyo-kun...?" his expressing wasn't full of energy as it usually was and his eyes were dull as if he had given up hope. He looked away.

"Tohru?" he said plainly.

"Y-yes?" her eyes wide.

"I remember the day I met you..." he smiled a sad smile.

"On that day I had said I always wanted to be the cat from the zodiac but now...but now I want to be with the cat!"

"Tohru..."

"Kyo-kun...lately you've been so distant and I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore..."

"I would never feel that way!" he yelled suddenly and was surprised at himself. "I mean-" he let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I'm afraid that one day you'll just disappear and that makes me..." tears began to well up in her eyes as she tried to hold them back but still she looked over to Kyo and gave him that smile. "Kyo-kun...I don't ever want you to disappear..." she said through her tears.

"Tohru... when the school year comes to an end... Akito will..." Kyo's eyes also began to tear up. "I'm afraid I won't be around after that..." Tohru covered her mouth with her hands and the tears left red streaks in their wake. "Tohru...I want you to smile for me. I want to remember you with that smile." that smile was full of hope and love and forgiveness as if everything were okay. Kyo wanted to cling to that.

"Kyo-kun..." she blushed. "I love you."

A tear slid down Kyo's face but he smiled. That hope that he had lost was reborn at that moment and it was because this angel loved him. "I love you too." and without thinking he wrapped an arm around her. Tohru then threw her arms around Kyo and in a few seconds she was holding an orange cat.

"I'm so sorry!" she panicked once again but the cat only smiled and then laughed through silent sobs. Tohru did the same and tried to wipe away the tears only for them to come right back. Why they were laughing they didn't know. But somehow they were, if even just a little, happy.

When they felt they couldn't cry anymore and they were tired from laughing they sat together with Kyo on Tohru's lap as a cat. They talked about their lives and times they spent together. They smiled only to cover up the heartache that lingered in the air.

Kyo turned back into a person and put on some clothes while Tohru covered her eyes but still her face was as red as a tomato. He sat down beside her when he was done and once again they didn't say anything for a long time until Kyo broke the silence. "Tohru, let's go." Tohru stared at him.

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't know. But I can't just sit around anymore while my time runs out. I won't let Akito decide my fate anymore. You gave me my hope back. Maybe I knew from the beginning that I couldn't be saved from the curse-"

"No! I believe you can be saved! Kyo-kun, let's go find salvation!" Kyo knew that Tohru also harbored a curse from when she lost her mother but they had been relying on her to break their curse and not her own. Together they would both break their curses and knowing this put Kyo's and Tohru's heart at ease.

"Yes, let's go." Kyo and Tohru smiled at each other even though they were both terrified inside. They realized now that they were in love.

-To be continued-


	2. A Bouquet of Wilted Flowers

Heaven Shines Its Light chapter 2

Night had once again fallen upon the town and the stars were shining brightly. Together on the roof an orange haired boy sat with a long haired girl as they watched the moon creep across the sky. It was warm but there was a slight breeze that played with their hair and made it dance. The girl had a calm smile on her lips while the boy seemed deep in thought but even he seemed at peace. All that was heard were the small chirpings of crickets and the occasional rustling of bushes from a small animal searching for food in the cool soil.

This would be their last day at this home. They decided to leave their lives behind and go out on their own in order to stay together. It was certain to be difficult but somehow they knew they would be alright as long as they were in love. They weren't going to tell Yuki, Shigure, their friends or any of the Sohmas it would be their little secret. Of course it pained them to leave these people behind but this was something they had to do.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru spoke suddenly and almost inaudibly. Kyo turned his head to her. "There's somewhere I have to go before we leave and someone I have to apologize to..." she closed her eyes but still smiled as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. For a moment he just stared at her with his mouth slightly open but then nodded quietly. Silence fell as they looked to the sky again to see a star shoot across the depths of space.

"Let's make a wish on that star Tohru." Kyo spoke and gave the girl a smile. Tohru nodded and they both closed their eyes. Both of them blushed while making their wish and then opened their eyes again to look at each other. They laughed out of the joy that filled their hearts. They didn't have to tell each other what the other wished for because they already knew.

"I'll make food for us to bring along." Tohru's cooking was the best and everyone knew it especially Kyo. Kyo nodded.

"I'll help." he smiled with Tohru and they stood up together. "Maybe tonight's a better time to get ready. Yuki and Shigure are already asleep ya'know."

"Eh?" Tohru looked as though she didn't believe him. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. I don't have a watch." Kyo stared at Tohru. "Shall we go in?" the girl nodded her head quickly.

"It's strange though. I don't feel tired at all." she said as they climbed down the ladder. "I can hardly see at all in the dark." Tohru stumbled as she reached the last step and fell onto the hard ground. Kyo laughed as he made it down to her and helped her up. Her hand was smooth and delicate just like a porcelain doll. With his other hand he felt her skin with his fingertips and then moved them over her soft lips.

"So this is what you two have been up to!" Shigure stood in the doorway of the house. A flustered Kyo and Tohru broke apart with Kyo giving Shigure a vicious look.

"What the hell are you doing still up!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs forgetting that Yuki was asleep and that if he woke up all hell would break loose.

"Making sure you two don't do something passionate!" the dog clasped his hands together with a smile on his face as if he were living one of his novels. Kyo's face became impossibly redder. Tohru stood with her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. Her hair became mussed on it's own from all the excitement. "That and I had a craving for some okonomiyaki!"

"Okonomiyaki! What would you have done if Tohru wasn't up!"

"Starve."

"No no no! I'll make some right now!" Tohru hurried into the house leaving Shigure and Kyo alone. For a moment they stared at each other.

"Kyo."

"What!" Kyo yelled without hesitation.

"You take good care of her." before Kyo could answer, Shigure turned and went into the house leaving Kyo to wonder.

* * *

The two of them walked the stone steps warmed by the sun. It was only morning but still it was humid and the air was thick just as it was before a storm. The boy and the girl were both silent; the boy out of respect and the girl out of sorrow. She carried a bouquet of various kinds and colors of flowers. Now and then, the girl would sniffle or wipe her eyes in a way as to not bring attention to herself even though she did anyway. She tried as hard as she could to keep her bangs over her eyes to hide tears.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Tohru walked a bit quicker and placed herself a few feet in front of Kyo. Kyo watched her slowly move farther and farther away. Her hair was touched by the wind and danced a sad dance. The sun one minute shined upon the girl and made her glow, the next minute gray clouds hide the sun and she was incased in shadow.

Tohru stopped abruptly than turned to look down at a grave, her mother's grave. Kyo slowly came to stand beside her as she kneeled down to look straight at the grave and set flowers on it. Tohru closed her eyes and let the tears, that she had been holding back poorly, flow down her cheeks. She began to whisper to her late mother.

"Mom? I don't think that you will be upset with what I'm about to tell you because I found someone to love and he loves me. But we can't stay here. I can't come see you anymore. We have to leave so I'm so..." Tohru sniffled. "Sorry." She swallowed hard and then continued. "I really miss you, Mom... But with Kyo-kun around, I don't feel so lonely... Is it selfish? Is it selfish to feel happy with him? To want to be with Kyo more than anyone else?" She sniffled again. "I keep asking myself and I came up with the answer of I don't care if it's selfish! I love Kyo! So I think that maybe...maybe that's what you would say too to Dad. I know you understand and I know you understand why I have to go. But that also means I have to say good-bye to everyone. I just want you to know that I love you, Mom."

Tohru stood up almost reluctantly. "Good-bye, Mom." Tohru whispered. Kyo wrapped his arm around Tohru's small shoulders and pulled her close to himself. Tohru easily let him as they stood at the grave for only a minute and then turned to leave to slowly make the climb down the steps.

* * *

"I'm going insane, Haru!" Rin yelled at her boyfriend. "Look at me! Look what's happening to me! Look what's happening to **us**!"

"Rin..." Hatsuharu watched her pace around the almost lightless room. The only light was seeping through the shut curtains.

"Up and down are backwards and time has reversed! Our world is falling apart! It's dividing! Don't you get it?" Rin was practically ripping out her hair. Her eyes were wide with fear. "HARU! WHAT DO WE DO?" Haru grabbed Rin by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Stop it, Rin." he said calmly.

"What do we do?" she said very slowly and very softly.

"I don't know! We'll figure something out! Just calm down!"

"Akito will tear us apart. You know that so how are you so calm?"

"Because I won't let him tear us apart no matter what." Rin gripped onto Haru's shirt and dug her face into his chest as Haru wrapped his arms around Rin's small frame. There was complete silence as they stood embraced. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

TBC-

FeatherWings- Sorry the second chapter took so long...By the way, if you didn't know what Okonomiyaki was, it's kind of like a pancake or omelet. Okay so, I hope to get the next chapter up soon!

lady-warrioress- Thank you and sorry it took so long. I hope you're still reading...!

moonflower- Thank you so much!

Yuki's-lil-sis- Yay! Thanks!

RinHaru4ever- I hope you enjoyed!

The Summer Breeze- I'll try to keep going!


	3. Frosted Glass GoodBye

Heaven Shines Its Light chapter 3

Kyo and Tohru sat down on the curb of the sidewalk. Each held an ice cream cone in an attempt to beat the heat and Kyo hoped it would help get Tohru's mind off of her mother for a little while. He sat watching her smile while trying to lick up the ice cream before it had the chance to drip. She laughed as if it were a game and switched the cone from hand to hand each time it felt sticky and wet or when her hand got too cold to hold it any longer. Kyo couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

She looked up from her game to meet Kyo's eyes. "Thank you so much, Kyo-kun! I feel much better!" Tohru said as she took yet another lick of her pink ice cream. She stopped again and gave Kyo one of her "angel smiles" once she realized he was staring at her with his own. He snapped out of his daze. With eyes wide with surprise, he blushed and turned his head away. He began to lick the white ice cream in his hand.

"Oh! No!" Tohru gasped as she looked at the ground. Kyo turned his gaze back to Tohru to find she had dropped her ice cream. "Ooooh...!" she sighed. Kyo looked down at his own ice cream and, without hesitation, offered it to Tohru. Tohru smiled once again.

Kyo stood and held out his hand for Tohru who took it as soon as it was offered. She was lifted to her feet effortlessly as Kyo realized just how light she was. "Let's go back to the house." he didn't say anything more knowing Tohru would understand why.

"I already prepared food. Did you pack yet?"

"No. Did you?"

"Not yet. What do we tell Shigure-san and Yuki-kun?"

"Nothing. We don't say anything." Kyo said plainly without looking at Tohru. "We just disappear."

"We're ghosts." Tohru's eyes met the ground but there was a strange smile on her lips. She seemed to understand Kyo's words at the same time she felt great sorrow because of them. She knew they were leaving, maybe for good, but she couldn't help but watch herself being torn from everyone around her.

As they walked, the ground became splattered with light rain as storm clouds rolled closer. The sunlight dimmed and people began running for cover as rumbling was heard in the distance. It was long before the rain grew heavy and the sunlight was replaced with a different kind of light from the sky.

* * *

"Where will we go?" Rin asked with watery eyes. 

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Haru spoke from his spot beside her. They looked out the window at the pouring rain and flashes of lightning that fed light into the dark room. Rin let her eyelids slide closed as she leaned on Haru.

"No. It doesn't." Her breath washed over the cold window and frosted the surface.

Haru's fingers curled around Rin's hand and Rin did the same for Haru. Haru leaned in close to the glass and let out a long breath. Once the surface was white, he took his other hand, extended his index finger and wrote the word "good-bye." He let his hand fall back to his side and the word slowly disappeared. "Get your things." Haru spoke. "We're leaving."

Rin hurried to her closet to grab a bag and began to stuff it with clothes. Haru was going back to his room to do the same. Rin's heart was pounding in her chest and she was unable to calm herself down. She feared they would be caught by Akito and if they were, they'd be punished. Punishment from Akito was a kind of punishment not even wished on enemies.

She only packed what she needed and did it as fast as she could. When her bag was full, she zipped it shut and swung it over her shoulder. It wasn't heavy at all nor was it uncomfortable to hand from her shoulders. Now all she had to do was wait for Haru to come back but she found herself pacing around the room impatiently and out of nervousness. Rin began to bite her nails. "Where are you Haru?"

Haru was walking back to Rin now with his bag hoping he wouldn't run into anyone. One step at a time he made it down the gloomy hallway. If only luck could be on his side this once he would be eternally grateful but his prayers were clearly unanswered once he saw the dragon. Hatori was coming out of one of the doors along the hallway and unfortunately looked towards Haru. "Haru?" Haru stopped. He wished he wouldn't have to lie to Hatori right now.

"Hey, Hatori."

"Where are you going?" Haru froze trying to come up with a good explanation. "Well?"

"Me and Rin are going to watch a movie. I'm bringing food." He hoped he'd buy this excuse.

"Can I have something?" Haru was dumbfounded.

"What?" he said. Hatori walked closer to Haru.

"I haven't had a chance to eat all day. Akito's sick again and all. Could I?" Haru took off his bag and put it down then opened it to reveal all sorts of junk food.

"Here." Haru took out a bag of potato chips and gave them to Hatori.

"You really should eat better." the doctor lectured.

"It's for a movie."

"Well, thank you." Hatori began to walk away. "Don't eat too much of this stuff." he said. Soon he turned a corner and was gone.

Hatsuharu sighed a sigh of relief. Now was not the time to rest though. He needed to get back to Isuzu. Thankfully the rest of the walk was short and went smoothly without interruption. Although, no matter how far he walked he couldn't walk off the sour feeling he got from lying to Hatori...but he had no regrets.

"Haru!" Rin called in happiness as soon as he walked through the door.

"We have to hurry."

* * *

Kyo ruffled his hair with a towel in an attempt to dry it. He looked at Tohru who was trying to do the same only she was delicate about it. They had both gotten soaked in the sudden rain and trying to dry off. "I wonder where those two are." Tohru knew exactly who "those two" were. 

"Yuki-kun went to meet with some friends from the student council and Shigure-san went to meet his editor."

"He actually went?" Kyo peeled off his wet shirt. Tohru blushed and turned her head away. Kyo didn't notice and continued to dry his hair.

"Kyo-kun!!" her face was bright red.

"What?" Kyo smiled at her cute reaction once he realized it. "Don't tell me my own girlfriend's afraid to look at me like this!" Her face became even redder.

"Girlfriend?" the label hadn't occurred to her until now. She smiled. "Of course we are! I mean...of course I'm not afraid to look!" She still didn't turn to him.

"Then turn around." Kyo laughed.

"N-no, I wouldn't want to-to take away your privacy!" she panicked and said anything that came to her mind. Kyo came up behind her and touched her head with his shirt.

"So we have the whole place to ourselves."

"Y-yes!"

By now the sky outside was almost completely darkened by rain clouds. The only light was that of the lightning. The living room where Kyo stood and Tohru sat on the floor was bright with lights turned on but a few moments later the lights began to flicker and soon went out completely. Kyo walked over to Tohru in the dark as she got up. They stood face to face in the flashing light. Kyo looked into her beautiful, clear eyes and felt himself moving closer to her. Tohru was still blushing although not as much.

"Kyo-kun..."

"I love you, Tohru."

"I love you too." Kyo's lips moved closer to Tohru's until they were touching. Then there was a puff of smoke as a cat sat looking up at Tohru. "I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun!!" Kyo sighed.

"This curse..." Kyo hung his head. "I can't take it..." Tohru got down on her knees and pulled the cat into an embrace. For a moment they were silent taken in by the rhythm of the rain and each other's heartbeat. It wasn't until Tohru spoke that the silence was broken.

"I'll break the curse."

"No. We'll break it together. And I'll save you too."

"Save me?"

"I've seen the way you look at that picture to carry around. I saw you today too at your mom's grave." Tohru's eyes grew wide as they swelled with tears. "I could see your pain. I keep wondering how you say you'll save me before yourself."

"But-"

"Tohru! Don't loose yourself! Don't you get it? I don't love you because I think you can save me. I love you for you!" he yelled almost angry at her but it was more accurately described as fear. A tear slid down Tohru's cheek.

"I'm sorry." She smiled. "Thank you. I won't." She pulled the cat closer.

TBC-

FeatherWings- how did you like it? thank you all who read and review!

Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX- Kyoru does rule! as for what will happen, you'll just have to keep reading!

RinHaru4ever- I'm going to keep writing this story. How'd you like this chapter?

Super-Kyo- thank you so much! please keep reading!

KYOLOVE13- hehe, thank you and I will keep writing.

The Only Onigiri- thank you! please keep reading!


	4. Candle Light

Heaven Shines Its Light chapter 4

"Kyo-kun...It's dark..."

"Are you afraid?"

"A little. I can't see you Kyo-kun."

"I'm here, Tohru. I'll always be here."

"This is our last night here, isn't it?" there was a long silence.

"Yeah." was all Kyo said and when he said it, he said it very distantly as if trying to run from the fact. There was still time to go back and he had to let Tohru know that. Even if she changed her mind, Kyo would understand however painful it may be for himself.

"I have to see them again."

"Who?" Kyo wrapped a blanket around Tohru's thin frame.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Shigure-san and Yuki-kun." Kyo didn't say anything at all this time. "Don't you have someone you want to see?" Both of them knew the answer but each felt they had to talk about it.

"It's best if I don't."

"Why?"

"It would feel too permanent. Like this is good-bye forever. I'm not saying it isn't good-bye forever but I'm saying it doesn't have to feel like it." Kyo tried to avoid eye contact as best he could. He looked side to side or downward; he even closed his eyes for a while.

"For who?"

"For both of us."

"Shishou?" Kyo nodded. "Then don't say good-bye. Just go see him. But Kyo...don't just leave without saying anything." he smiled then nodded. Tohru was right. He knew he'd regret it if he did not go see him, he was just too afraid to admit it.

"Yeah, maybe." Tohru closed her eyes and leaned her head on Kyo. It became silent again. The only sounds were the rain and thunder. The rain beat against the windows and the building as if the raindrops were knocking on the door and asking to come in. But they didn't fear the storm so much anymore. It was almost a protective force shielding them from the rest of the world.

"Hmm...I guess Yuki-kun stayed over at a friend's house? He isn't home yet. Neither is Shigure-san. It's late, isn't it? I don't really have a watch and because the power..." Tohru began to speak her thoughts out-loud.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kisa asked Haru. It was dark out as it was 12 AM. The night was moving quickly with or without them. They had to leave now or forever lose their chance. Haru had woken Kisa from her sleep to say good-bye. He couldn't leave her with good conscience without an explanation or at least a farewell. He couldn't just leave and leave her wondering what happened to her brother forever.

"Umm..."

"Can I come too?" Kisa was lying on her bed in her pajamas and was half asleep but quite aware of what was going on. Whether she remembered in the morning was another story. Haru hoped she would.

"Well..."

"Well?" Her cute disposition made Haru unable to lie. How could he tell his little sister that he was going away and not planning on returning...ever? What would they miss doing together? He wouldn't be there to protect her. Was that cruel of him? Still, she deserved at least a bit of the truth.

"We don't know where we're going and no, you can't come." he said bluntly. The two stared at each other then the tiger smiled. Haru was confused as to why. She didn't understand, did she?

"Be back by breakfast then." she seemed to be missing the part that they weren't coming back. The Ox couldn't bring himself to tell her more. He figured if she was happy this way then he'd bend the truth a little.

"It might be a little longer. But wait for me, okay? If you wait, I'll surely be back." Haru placed his hand affectionately on her head.

"Of course!"

Haru turned to Rin who had been lingering in the doorway of Kisa's bedroom. He turned back to wave good-bye and Kisa did the same with all her heart put into it. There was a pain in his chest. He didn't want to leave his little sister but he knew she would have the brat Hiro looking after her. Even knowing this, he couldn't shake the pain and he knew it was going to be something he'd have to get used to.

* * *

"Here we go." Tohru lit a candle and carried it carefully over to where Kyo was sitting. His features intensified by the shadows created by the light from the candle. Both of them knew neither would get any sleep tonight.

"Do we have any flash lights?" Kyo's voice sounded like a boom of the thunder as it broke the silence.

"Yes, here. I just thought we could use the candle so we don't use up the batteries." she said as she handed Kyo a flashlight. He took it but stayed staring at Tohru who too held onto the other end.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Come here. I want to hold you if only for a second before the curse takes over."

Tohru blinked. "Eh?" then she blushed but did what was asked of her and sat next to Kyo. For a moment, Kyo sat and stared off into the candle light as Tohru sat studying the lines of his face. Then slowly Kyo turned to look at her, eyes softened making her feel completely relaxed and she couldn't help but lift the corners of her mouth. But before he could wrap his arms around her, she spoke.

"Kyo-kun." she said pulling away slightly. "I have so many questions." Kyo lifted his eyebrows. "Like, what are we going to do wherever we're going? Can we really run forever? And..." Tohru paused for a moment with a piercing stare. Her eyebrows furrowed and her smile gone. "Why do you love me?" This took Kyo by surprise and for a while he was speechless. Tohru let out a laugh out of nervousness and looked down at her fists in her lap. "You don't have to-"

Kyo shook his head and smiled. "You've filled a void in me. There's something about your smile, your voice that stops the pain and warms the coldness. I used to feel so depressed when I looked at you because I thought that I could never be with you. That feeling's gone now. Maybe I don't really know why but I know I love you." They stared at each other once again before Tohru started laughing. "Hey! I know I'm bad at speeches but you don't have to laugh!"

"Kyo-kun, you're so cute. That was a beautiful thing to say. Thank you..." she wiped her eyes as if she had been crying. Before she could realize it, she was in the arms of Kyo. It may only have lasted a second but it was the most passionate embrace she had ever received.

Now she sat with a cat on her lap, stroking the cat's fur in peace and quiet. "Tohru..." Kyo started hesitantly. "There's still time to go back. You don't have to do this."

"You're wrong, Kyo-kun. I do have to do this. Mom said if you love someone with all your heart that you have to do you best to stay with that person. I love you with all my heart, Kyo-kun. I have to do this." Kyo leaned into Tohru more feeling relieved that his love chose to stay with him. Tohru was strong. She never ran away from a difficult situation but instead faced it head on with a smile. Yes, Tohru was strong and Kyo loved her for it. Was he asking differently of her now?

"So where will you meet them? Your friends." Kyo asked.

"Eh? Well, I hadn't thought about it... Tomorrow is Monday. I'll see them at school."

"Then tomorrow I'll go see Shishou."

"You're not coming to school?"

"Nah. I don't have anyone to say good-bye to there."

They talked on as the sky grew lighter when dawn broke. The storm slowed and stopped and an orange horizon appeared while the sun was still low. The two lovers decided to have their breakfast and get ready for the day ahead. They had no idea that a single event would change everything.

-TBC

FeatherWings- sorry this chapter took so long!

Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX- thank you for reading and again I'm sorry it took so long!

RinHaru4ever- thank you very much! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

The Only Onigiri- lol, really? I don't know what I'd do if I saw someone who looked like Hatsuharu! As for where they're going, you'll just have to keep reading!

RogueHoney- I'll try to update sooner next time!


	5. Reflections Without Mirrors

Heaven Shines Its Light Chapter 5

"We'll meet back here?" Kyo said more of a statement than a question. Tohru nodded not looking up at him. She stayed focused on the ground under her feet and how warm this day was; anything but the idea of leaving her friends behind.

Dawn had turned into a bright day. They were standing outside Shigure's house. Shigure had called earlier saying he was sorry but his editor kept him all night. Kyo wondered what they were actually doing but didn't say anything. He said he'd be home for dinner and asked Tohru to cook something special. They suspected Shigure knew they were leaving.

"I love you." Kyo said. For a moment Tohru was quiet and only acknowledged by nodding but a few seconds went by and she finally looked up.

"I love you, too."

"I'll see you then." Kyo turned and darted off, looking back to wave as Tohru did as well before she too began to walk from the building in this particularly warm day. One could hardly guess there had been a storm just last night. Only a few puddles were left behind.

She was dressed in her school uniform and carried her bag with all her books like a good student only to think of herself as a very bad one for leaving. She held herself well; no one could suspect a thing. There was an art to acting fine when so many things were wrong, an art she had mastered well.

"Tohru!" Tohru turned on her heels at the sound of her name. There stood Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima dressed as well in the appropriate school attire. They looked strangely at Tohru as if she had sprouted another head overnight. "You walked right passed us!" Uotani said.

"Eh? I did?" Tohru put her index finger to her forehead, thinking.

"Are you alright, Tohru?" Hanajima asked calmly.

"Yes..." She couldn't do this. She just couldn't lie to them so she decided right then and there that she would tell them that she is leaving. "Um... Can we go somewhere? Please? Right now." the two friends were surprised beyond words and stood with their mouths open. Yet they knew instantly that something was up.

"Alright..." Uotani grew worried. "But it isn't like you to skip classes."

"Did one of the boys hurt you?" Hanajima asked. There was a sense of doom all around her yet she remained perfectly calm. Her question seemed to create an energy field and her eyes pierced through Tohru, trying to look inside her head.

"No! No! No!" Tohru panicked then blushed and looked away. "Actually... It's the opposite..."

"Hana-chan...Could it be?" Uotani started.

"Yes. It seems so." Hanajima said.

"Our little Tohru has fallen in love!" Uotani shouted and made Tohru's face completely red now.

"But with who?"

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" Tohru said through her fear of people overhearing. There were already people gathering around since they had been talking quite loudly. Hanajima took one look at them and they dispersed.

"Let us go to the cafe. It's only a few blocks from here." Hanajima touched Tohru on the shoulder. Tohru nodded as they began walking.

* * *

"Shishou?" Kyo stood just outside the dojo. He stood with no expression, no hint as to what would happen next.

"Kyo? Why aren't you in school?" Shishou asked surprised to see him. His eyebrows were arched and he was stepping forward toward Kyo while Kyo stepped back. The teenager smiled but it looked forced because he still looked sad.

"I felt like coming to see you."

"Yes, but you shouldn't miss school." Kyo closed his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Would you like to come in?" Shishou offered gesturing with his hands.

"Nah. I can't" Kyo fixed his smile which had slowly been coming undone. "I gotta go." he paused to look at Shishou. "Good-bye."

"Well, alright. See you." Shishou said as Kyo turned and ran. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Suddenly the man felt like he'd never see the boy again. His heart fell torn to pieces and his thoughts shattered right in front of him. "Kyo?" he whispered to himself, his eyes were wide.

As Kyo ran, he kept his eyes focused on the dirt and mud below him. If only he could crawl into a hole and die he would feel a lot better. He didn't want to leave Shishou behind but he had to. He had to in order to be with Tohru...forever. And that's what he wanted the most.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Uotani rose her voice. She did not mean to yell at Tohru. She was just surprised.

"With Kyo. Today." Tohru shrunk away into her seat.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress said arriving at the table.

"Not now, Bitch!" Uotani yelled as the waitress fled from her. Uotani regretted it instantly and hoped the poor girl would not go running to the manager. She turned to look at Hanajima for guidance and support.

"Now, now, Arisa." Hanajima spoke. "This is Tohru's choice. As long as she's happy..." Uotani sighed.

"I know. But with Orangey?"

"Uo-chan...I love him." Tohru said, her hands clenched at her heart. Uotani stared at her a moment then closed her eyes.

"Alright." she growled. "You have my blessing." Uotani opened one eye so she was winking at Tohru. Tohru smiled. She knew that her two best friends would understand if she only told them the truth. At least this way they wouldn't worry as much.

"Let's take you home." Hanajima said as she smiled as well.

* * *

"Tohru? You home yet?" Kyo walked through the door and looked around while taking off his shoes. For a moment all that answered him was an echo off the walls and it made Kyo look to the floor in loneliness.

"Kyo-kun! In here!" came Tohru's voice. Kyo walked into the dining room to see a feast laid out on the table. "Do you think they'll like it?" her smile radiated through Kyo and he couldn't help but look at her in amazement. Amazement at how she lit up so brilliantly. Whenever he was around her, she made him feel already saved for a short time.

Kyo chuckled. "Yeah. Of course." he then frowned. "But you know we can't stay to eat with them."

"I know. That's why I wrote a note!" she said as she pulled a piece of paper out from under the table to place in the middle. It was a small piece of paper with only one word neatly written on it. It also had two small drawings; an onigiri and a cat.

"What's it say?" Kyo walked behind her.

"Farewell." she said. "That's it. I couldn't bear to write anymore."

"It's a wonderful note." they smiled at each other.

"Shall we get our stuff?" Tohru asked Kyo and Kyo nodded. Tohru stood and began toward the stairs with Kyo close behind. It was now that she realized she'd miss the little things. The things like coming down the creaky steps in the morning or making everyone's meals. She hid her frown.

They each went to their respective rooms to get their bags. Kyo just had his one backpack while Tohru had her backpack and the bag of food. They didn't have much money but it would be enough to buy bus fair. When they find a nice town, they'd get jobs and a place to rent. Somehow they would make it on their own.

They both stood in the doorways looking one last time at their home before walking away. They found each other in the hallway once again and made their way out of the house. Tohru turned to face the house once outside and bowed, her hair covering her face. Kyo stood silently beside her while she rose her head to look at him. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." the edges of her mouth curled upwards. They walked away from the house never to look back.

* * *

"So, where do we go now?" Rin asked Haru. Haru bent down to pick up the can of soda that came tumbling out of the vending machine. Rin held on tightly to hers. It was cool to the touch and had little beads of liquid dripping down the sides.

"Don't know." Haru answered plainly. He snapped the soda can open then put it to his lips. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, it will be dusk soon so..." she stared down at the can then switched it to her other hand seeing that the hand she had been holding it in had turned red from the cold.

"I didn't asked where you think we should go. I asked where you **want** to go." Haru looked over at her. She looked up at him.

"Away from here." Rin answered, pain showing through her eyes. Haru finished his can of soda then tossed it in the trash.

"Alright." he walked over to his bike sitting a few feet away. Rin placed her empty soda can in the trash and walked after him. "To away from here it is." he smiled which made Rin smile back. How far away from "home" were they now? How many days had gone by since they left?

Haru got on the bike and Rin held on tightly to him with both her legs hanging off over one side. Haru put his goggles over his eyes then with their bags in the basket in front, they took off down the road. This town was unfamiliar and strange to them. They were not sure how many towns over they were from their original location but they knew it was not far enough yet.

Rin had been right. It was already getting dark and the cool night air was rushing in. The night air was almost a relief from the hot rays of the sun but they knew they should find some place to rest for the night. They realized this was going to be a difficult task since they did not have much money to spare. "We'll make due." Haru had said the night they had left. Rin had rolled her eyes and suggested they take more money but Haru argued that taking too much money would make them seem suspicious. He had probably been right except money problems were giving them much more trouble than they had expected.

"Haru!" Rin yelled from behind him to get his attention. "Pull over! Let's just stop here for the night!"

"Nah, let's go a little further! I'm sure there's a place up ahead where we can stay!" he turned his head back toward her.

"Look out!" Rin screamed as Haru turned his head to where Rin was looking.

They had entered an intersection while Haru wasn't looking. In the shadows of the night, there they were amongst the glow of the headlights of an oncoming bus. Its horn was blaring into the quiet town as were its brakes while the tires slid on the pavement leaving tracks. The bus took a sharp turn then flipped over on its side.

Glass sat shattered all around the area of the accident. The bicycle lay broken at the side of the road while Haru and Rin lay out cold and beaten up on the sidewalk. Inside the bus were the driver and the only two passengers that night.

Kyo and Tohru held onto each other even in their dreams.

-To be continued-

FeatherWings- Wow! It's been so long! I apologize for the wait. Was it worth it?

xXKyoandFangXx- I love reviews!

RogueHoney- Thank you!

Kyki- The Late Night Writer- Yay! Thank you!

The Dark and Mystic Tohru- I'm sorry it took so long!


End file.
